raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Robaria
Robaria is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Cadra and Valatsa to the west. It also borders the Lessington Sea and the Bay of Leopold. Its current president is Castimir Zerdun. Early history The first Robarials were Valats who seceded from the empire and settled on the Lessington Archipelago, where Robaria subsisted as a small group of mostly-independent tribes. At some point (the exact dates are unknown), Robaria met Qantia (then trapped on the Qantial Archipelago by Xen and the Tocatar Empire) and the two began a longstanding relationship. The nations first connected through being confederacies of scattered island communities, and built a strong trade between the two which would strengthen them both. Robarial nationalism Inspired by a recent Qantial raid that had secured it some land on the Pertusian landmass, Robarials under Dejan Sadvevic launched an attack on the eastern portion of the Valat empire in 112 BT. With powerful bone longbows imported from Qantia, Robaria was able to effectively carve out a swath of land for their nation. The Valat port of Bovrang, one of the conquered cities, was renamed Sadveria and would become Robaria's new capital. Robaria would expand further under the reign of Dejan's son Parvan, who would expand Robaria inland and into its modern borders. The Principality of Robaria See also: List of Robarial Monarchs Bone longbows proved to be as useful defensively as offensively; they were used effectively to throw off imperialist attacks from Edric I of Dorio and Quenton II of Daravia. In fact, one of the greatest threats to Robaria came from inside: Grozdan, nephew of Crown Prince Dejan II, staged a coup in 17 DR and executed Dejan while he was returning from battle with the Daravians. Grozdan himself was killed several months later, though, and Krastan II Osamar was chosen instead as monarch. In 62, Daravia's Marlin II started the Masric War by invading Robaria, with tactics specially designed to counter longbowmen. This caused great trouble for Robaria, then led by Prince Davor II, until Qantia came to Robaria's aid and turned the tide of the war. Marlin II was killed in 65, and his son was ineffective, so Robaria ended up coming out ahead by receiving a large amount of eastern Cadra. Unfortunately, Robaria would lose this territory after Miladin III's failed attempt to expand further. Robaria would only be a principality for around three centuries: in 172, newly crowned Prince Parvan II ("the Transitional Prince") would declare himself to be not the prince, but the chancellor of Robaria - a position that would expire after ten years and be passed to another noble, elected by a council of aristocrats. Robarial republic Parvan II's implementation of the chancellor system was greatly popular with the nobility, although the commoners had no strong opinion (not surprising, as they didn't have suffrage). The system stayed mostly intact - some, like Mutimir Sovran, attempted to hold onto their power beyond the term limit, but the nobles were quick to depose them. Perhaps one of the most controversial events in the republic was the decision by Chancellor Grozdan Gev to expand suffrage to all men in 365. Fearing that the decision would stir revolution in his empire, Dorio's Benedict IV declared the Vote War on Robaria, and Armand II of Daravia followed suit around a year later. However, the peasantry was fervently determined to fight for their suffrage, and Dorio and Daravia were forced to abandon their aims in 376; considering that Cadra gained its independence from Daravia only three years later, Armand's intention may have backfired completely. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries